


Tight (Chunkrat)

by LilDrongo



Category: overwatch
Genre: Belly, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Kink, Masturbation, Stuffing, Weightgain, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Junkrat has been piling on the pounds ever since he joined overwatch, and what do you think he does after being scolded for his weight? Stuff himself and masturbate





	Tight (Chunkrat)

Foremost this is my first naughty fic for Junkrat so don’t cringe too badly. Also, it’s about jerking off, and talks about the dick, so if you get squirmish then don’t read below. A little gift for you all for 170 followers on here and 50 plus on twitter. Also, thanks to all who gave me some ideas for how our thirsty boy would get turned on ;)  
Junkrat rushes into his room with shakes and cookies as fast as he could. He hadn’t had this feeling in a long time. He locked the door and collapsed onto his bed. Catching his breath after waddling from the break room.  
Junkrat knee there was a fair share of people who disagreed with Junkrats choice to gain, and he knew and accepted that. But he never got over it when they brought it up to him. Even if it was over the most little thing like someone’s packing on the pounds would get Junkrats heart racing and blood flushing down to his cock. Junkrat would try and hide his blush and laugh. That’s how he handled most of those situations but it was different today.  
Junkrat was having a snack, which to him was a few bags of chips and a handful of cookies to tide him over for another hour or so. When Junkrat finished his bags of chips and starting cramming cookies down his throat, Hanzo walked up to him. Making a face that told Junkrat he was in for a scolding.  
Hanzo spat, “How are you eating this much?”  
Junkrat chuckled, “honestly *burp* mate I don’t even know haha”  
Hanzo squinted his eyes, “do you have no pride?!? Look at yourself! Look at this fat thing!” Hanzo grabbed one of Junkrats rolls and jiggled it, “that is way too much fat that should be on ones person. All you do is stuff yourself all day and look what happiened to you. This is unhealthy and disgusting and I’m embarrassed to be working with someone who takes pride in keeping this lard.”  
Junkrat chewed on his cookie slowly for a second and swallowed it before saying, “Mate, I don’t *hiccup* frankly give a shite about what you think. Doc says me hearts foine so I don’t know *urp* what the hell yer talking about it bein unhealthy, so can ya just fuck off mate? Just tryin to eat me cookie”.  
Hanzo scoffed, “I don’t care if your health is fine. It is still gross to think that someone likes to be that size. How do you even get around day by day? Your so fat you can’t even keep yourself standing for more than five minutes! Soon you won’t be able to walk!”  
Junkrat grinned, “that’ll be the day!” Junkrat laughed and shoved another cookie in his mouth. Hanzo shook his head in discontent and walked away. Junkrat didn’t really know why Hanzo did that. Out of no where he’d pop up and say one thing or another about Junkrats weight.  
The one thing that those scoldings did to Junkrat was make him very horny. This time was no different. As soon as Hanzo was out of sight Junkrat squeezed his underbelly. Junkrat then got that craving, that urge to stuff himself. So after a few minutes of nice belly play, Junkrat stokdbhimself uo And raises the kitchen of two gallons of chocolate shake and a few boxes of chocolate chip cookies. Junkrat then waddledall the way back to his room.  
After catching his breath, Junkrat stood up from his bed and wobbled to his closet, finding the smallest clothing he could find. Something Junkrat loved to do was put on some extremely small clothes and eat a shit ton when he was turned on. Junkrat loved the feeling of his fat belly pushing against the poor fabric, the tightness around his waist, around his crotch. Junkrat pulled out a button up shirt and some cargo shorts that looked like short shorts.  
Junkrat tore off the lair of shorts he was wearing and pulled on his shorts, Junkrats wobbly thighs jiggling more than ever. He pulled up his shorts as best as he could. The fact that he couldn’t pull them up past his ass was such a turn on and Junkrat could bear it no longer, he tugged and tugged until finally the shorts stretched past his ass. Junkrat sucked in hisgut as best he could as buttoned it, the tightness of it all made Junkrat feel so fat and so good. Junkrats cock was pushing against the shorts, you couldn’t tell much though since his fat belly spilled over the waist line.  
Junkrat then pulled up his button up shirt, the arms were very snug and almost cute the circulation off of his arms, but that wouldn’t be much of a problem very soon. Junkrat held his breath as he sucked in his gigantic gut, all the buttons just hanging on by a thread. The buttons were so stressed that it revealed pockets of fat which Junkrat poked st greedily, he felt like he was going to cum already and he hadn’t even started.  
The sweating Junker slowly sat himself down on his mattress and leaned himself against some pillows. Everything pinched because it was so small, Junkrat looked ridiculous but he didn’t care, his craving enlarged Junkrats cock and his urge to do what it wanted. And that was to get fatter. Junkrat pulled the food close to him as he started stuffing his face full of those calorie heavy cookies. All the while he either rubbed his gut, or stroked his raging bulge. Junkrat almost choked a few times when he hit a good spot and moaned. Sweat formed on Junkrats forehead as it was suddenly becoming very humid in the room. Junkrat smirked, when it was hot, he sweated, when he sweated, it made everything look fatter. It made everyone know that because he is so big and fat that he sweats at even the most little of movements. Junkrat resisted the urge to cum as he shoveled cookie after cookie in his mouth. Crumbs falling on the top of his swelling belly, the buttons seemingly straining more and more with each handful of cookies.  
Junkrats flab was begging to be freed from the prison cells that were his shirt and shorts, his stomach groaned and moaned, pushing as much as it could against the buttons but to no avail. They just became more and more strained. Junkrats thighs trying it’s hardest to rip the seams of the shorts so they could breathe. All of this tightness in Junkrats crotch hardened his cock even more, Junkrat could feel the tip of it brush against his underbelly. That made Junkrats knuckles turn white. Junkray had to resist it, he needed the perfect moment.  
He would soon get that of course, Junkrat had finished off the few boxes of chocolate chip cookies, his belly now seeming a little bigger than it had before.Junkrat had to keep pulling down the shirt so it would ride up to his love handles. Junkrats belly had gotten so big that the shirt didn’t even cover it all the way, a sliver of his belly was shown where the shirt would normally meet the waist. Junkrat was squirmish again, Junkrats cock now fully erect and pushing into his underbelly. Junkrats breathing hitched for a moment before he moved on to the shakes.  
Junkrat grabbed one of the gallon shakes, tilted his head back and started to pour it down his throat. The sweet chocolate flavor hit Junkrats taste buds for only a moment before it drained down to his stomach, which was starting to quickly fill up. The flavor didn’t matter much to him at the moment, all he cared about was pleasuring himself at this point. Which really what Junkrat was doing this whole time. Getting this big and fat was just pleasure for the overweight Junker.  
For a long while nothing really happened, Junkrat continued to drink the shake and allow his belly to swell. Then it started to feel as if each gulp of shake grew Junkrats belly, little by little. The buttons straining more and more. The tightness was getting unbearable. Junkrat finished off his first gallon of shake and burped loudly, their was so much pressure in his stomach he was starting to feel like he would explode.  
The shirt fabric creaked and groaned one last time before a few buttons suddenly flew across the room.  
*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*  
Then most of the pressure on Junkrats bloated gut was gone, and Junkrats belly filled out more. Junkrat looked down to see that his growing belly had popped off the buttons that had trapped it. Junkrat even noticed a few rips were his love handles were. He also noticed that one of the buttons that was popped was the shorts button. The uncomfortable tightness in waist wasn’t as prominent.  
Junkrat sat up straight to take off his shirt, then a two rips could be heard. The seams on the side of Junkrats shorts had split in two. They weren’t wearable anymore. Junkrat tore his shorts off too. Now much more difficult because his bloated belly had grown since the beginning of this binge. His heavy belly sloshing around as he moved. Junkrat cock was also relieved of the pressure too, and now was clearly visible through his skin tight trousers. Junkrat already felt the pre-cum against his underbelly. Junkrat had to resist it though, he was far from done.  
Junkrat grabbed the last gallon of shake and drank it like he did last time. This time it was much harder though, Junkrats belly had bloated significantly and his stomach for sure was full. If Junkrat drank this gallon he’d over do it. He already felt full but that feeling masked over all the other emotions and Junkrat started to guzzle down the shake. The very audible gulps turned on Junkrat even more, sweat started to glisten on his body as he continued on.  
Junkrat drank and drank, gulped and gulped. Letting some of the shake trickle from the corners of his mouth to his belly, the cold cooling him down in a way. If Junkrat was mindlessly fondling his over filled belly he was stroking his cock, which was just begging to cum. Junkrat pushed on, the feeling of thirst dominating the feeling of fullness and pain.  
Finally Junkrat finished the shake, he threw the envy gallon across the room and let out a light belch, then holding onto his painfully stuffed belly. That feeling of thirst drained when he finished the shake, and now all he could feel was the fullness.  
Junkrat huffed, “F-fuck that was *pant* *gasp* a lot. *huff* I f-feel like ima *burp* *groan* pop”  
Junkrat groaned and moaned over his stuffed belly, rubbing it to relieve the tightness of his stomach. Surprisingly though, he flab’s still felt squishy.  
You’d think Junkrat would call it quits huh? Not at all. Being this full made Junkrat so horny, he loved the feeling of being so fed that he was going to pop. That he’d would get fatter and fatter and still not be able to prevent the feeling of fullness. Junkrats cock throbbed as his stomach sloshed and groaned, complaining about being over filled.

Junkrat suddenly reached down and pulled down his underwear, not all the way, just enough to let his hard cock spring into the air. It slapped onto Junkrats belly and Junkrat was gonna go crazy. His breathing had also become labored and since it was so hot to him he was panting like a dog. Junkrat jiggled his sweating thighs, he felt like his cock was going to shoot any moment.  
Junkrat went in raw and grasped his hard cock, shuddering as he felt how hard it was. Junkrat stroked it for a few moments, making him even hornier. Then he couldn’t resist any longer, Junkrat got a good grip on his dick and started to jerk off. The jerking movement of his flabby arm made his blubber jiggle, turning on Junkrat even more. His swollen belly wobbling as Junkrat continued to masturbate.  
Everything became a lot hotter than it had been before. There wasn’t an area of skin on his body that didn’t have sweat on it now. Junkrat thought to himself that even jerking off was such a workout for him now that he was drenched in sweat.  
“Your so big look at you.”  
“Your so fat you can barely reach your cock!”  
“Look at that belly. It’s so big and round, how did he let himself go that badly?”  
“Fatso, fatty, whatever the name, your still fucking huge, and your not gonna stop.”  
Junkrat continued to masturbate, he could feel the feeling, that urge. Everything he felt. Just being in this huge body that’s covered in flab. Flab that makes it harder for him to walk, stand even. Flab that makes people look his way and whisper disaproving things about his life style. Flab that won’t stop growing and never will. Flab the rose up like dough and formed his belly. Flab that dominated over the very little muscle he had, for pretty much all of his frame was filled with lard. Junkrat used his metal hand to hold up his belly so that he could jerk off his cock, and with one squeeze of that hand Junkrats knuckles turned white, his breathing hitched, and Junkrat shuddered.  
Junkrat took a deep breath before looking down at the mess he had made. It was a big kid too, cum lay on one of his thighs and on his mattress sheet. Junkrat reaches for a towel on the floor and sloppily cleaned up his mess, his cock still hard but calming down after shooting, it shook just like his belly did.  
After a slipshod attempt of cleaning up his mess, Junkrat laid back down on his mattress, he still hadn’t pulled his underwear back up. He mindless squeezed his inner thighs for a bit. The second favorite part of his body that he loved fat was his thighs. Junkrat still felt extremely full though, and was still groaning and moaning, the occasional hiccup and gasp as well.  
After awhile Junkrat finally pulled up his trousers, they were skin tight, so you could still see everything. Junkrat caressed his swollen belly, running his hand under his overhang that rested onto his thighs, he squeezed those a bit before just rubbing and grabbing at the fat on his stomach. He really loved how it felt, not matter how big he got that feeling would never get old. Junkrat loved that feeling.  
Junkrat would guess his belly would probably stay this big, it was enough calories to add on the pounds and he certainly wasn’t going to be doing any walking for a long long time. His labored breathing subsided a bit, and Junkrat was able to relax now. The full feeling was something he enjoyed and loved being weighed down by all of that food.  
Junkrat then recalled when Winston told him of the feeling he got when he gained a little, then that feeling grew and grew until it completely over took him, all he wanted to do was get fatter and bigger. Junkrat came to a conclusion that he had the same urge as Winston, and he was getting very close to the phase where all he wanted to do was get fat, and spend all of his days gorging on food and growing his frame.  
He was really looking forward to that, but now he had to focus on finding a pair of shorts that fit. Maybe after a few boxes of donuts, and he felt his cock tingle again, Junkrat smirked.

——————————  
Woohoo! I did it! I really enjoyed writing this and it turned me hella on and hopefully it did to you as well. Thank you for 170 followers on tumblr and 59 on twitter! Expand Junkrat and chunkrat content! Good day.  
Also, uh could some one please do an ahego face on almost supreme ultra chunkrat? Maybe after he breaks a bed frame, or gets stuck or falls because after this fic I need it.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic on here! Hope you realize you like chunkrat and spread the love of him! He desperately needs attention! Thanks!


End file.
